Closet
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: My second Janitor/Elliot fic. Janitor finds Elliot once more in a closet and become trapped for a short period of time: Romance ensues. One Shot.


My Second Jelliot fic for my writing challange. Everyone who reviewed my last one were reaally nice and I thank them. I'm going to post a lot more of these as I have 100 to write, not to mention I have ideas for song fics, fluffy one shots... Anyway, Enjoy and Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Something about the words 'second date' made Elliot want to run and hide in a supply closet. It was true that the Janitor was not a bad person. He was a bit strange, a bit crazy perhaps, but he wasn't a bad person.

"Who said I was going on a second date with him?" she asked, her voice beginning to reach that high-pitched tone that only dogs could hear. "ImeanthelastIcheckedthatwasmydecision."

"Elliot, your words have all run together to make gibberish," J.D. helpfully supplied to her. She stomped her foot and made that frustrated noise that she makes and stomped off.

She did find a supply closet, not to cry in but to stop herself from hurting J.D. and Dr. Cox. J.D. only because he didn't stand up for her as his friend at all and Dr. Cox because he of course had to point out everything awful in her life. He had put forward the idea of going on a second date with the Janitor because she was complaining about the lack of men in her life.

"_What do you say, Bar-bo? Lets have us a fine night with the Janitor. A second date, perhaps? Oh, what a couple you would make. You see, you're one giant mess and he's a janitor. It's perfect!"_

Thus was the reason her voice pitched up and she was shouting gibberish.

Elliot didn't hate the Janitor. He was really a nice guy. A bit strange it seemed. Also, desperate to ruin J.D.'s life and part of her didn't want to admit that she was a mess…

She stared at the dark wall before her thinking of how she could get back at him. Then, the door swung open and she looked at the looming figure standing in the doorway.

"Shut the friggin' door!" she shouted and whomever it was stepped in, closing the door behind himself.

"Are you crying?" The Janitor's voice asked.

Elliot frowned and looked at him in the dark. He blended in mostly with his dark clothing.

"No, I was just cooling down. I mean I don't understand why they have to be such jerks," she said to him, even though there had started to be a few tears before he came in. Her make-up was running and she hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, I know. They can be such jerks…,"he agreed and Elliot looked at him curiously. "Who are we talking about?" he asked.

"Dr. Cox," Elliot supplied to him.

"Oh yeah, jerk. Jerk. Number one jerk," he agreed and nodded vigorously to her. "What did he do? You want me to… rub him out?" he asked her, leaning close to whisper. As if he was keeping a secret from the supplies all around them.

Elliot looked at him and gave a small smile. "No, but thanks for the offer."

"I'll keep it open," he assured her. _No one hurts blond doctor and gets away with it_, he thought. Elliot headed to the door and took the handle. Part of him wanted to be stuck in the closet with her. Part of him wanted nothing more. He waited for the door to swing open, thinking of what it was he had come in for.

"Frick," she said loudly and jiggled the door handle and then hit her forehead against the door. "It won't open," she said and he turned curiously to her.

"It won't? Are we stuck? What did you do?" he asked and frowned.

"Nothing!" Elliot insisted to him. "Don't you have a tool of some sort to fix this?" she asked.

"Hmm. Nope. I left all that out on my cart," he said. The door was, in fact, infamous for being stuck. It only really took the turning of the knob in the other direction. He knew that. She did not. This moment could work to his advantage. "We will have to wait patiently until someone comes and opens the door for us," he told her and Elliot made a face of disbelief. He turned around and they were almost nose-to-nose in the tight closet.

Elliot made a shy noise and he smiled awkwardly. They danced around each other until Elliot's back was to the door.

"So, what did Dr. Cox do?" he asked her and Elliot looked at her feet.

"He said I was a mess…"

"And?" he asked. She left it open. Dr. Cox said something else.

"And something about you," she admitted. This was surprising. Within what context could Dr. Cox mention the two of them? Now he was curious.

"What would that be? Narcissistic bullshit until he got to the fact that I wear a jumpsuit, am unusually tall and then he admitted that he constantly says those same things because he is far less superior than myself?" He gave her a quick smile and Elliot laughed a little.

"He said that I am a mess and that you should clean me up, because you're a janitor," she admitted to him. It was difficult to admit that people were still making fun of her for going on a date with him. She frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he said and shrugged. "You didn't say it. He did. Jerk."

"He is a jerk."

"I could clean you up," he said and Elliot snapped to attention, looking up at the Janitor. "Hey, I mean," he said and reached a thumb out to rub away her runny make-up. "There we are. Janitor: Cleans up another mess."

She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and they locked eyes. He moved down, toward her and her up toward him. Their lips met and then, fireworks. They shared a semi- passionate kiss. He reached up and his fingers touched her hair.

He pulled away then and gave an awkward laugh shaking his hand at her, "Ah, don't. I'll smear your make-up."

Elliot looked up at him and then he reached toward her, taking hold of the door handle and opened it. Elliot almost fell out but grabbed hold of Janitor's shirt to keep from falling on her ass. He took her by the waist and lifted her back onto her feet.

"Did we just…?" she asked and he brushed by her.

"Nah," he said and shook his hand at her again. "Okay, bye." He said and turned to leave, then went back the other way. "I'm in this direction."

Elliot watched him walk away, chewing the inside of her lip carefully before she went to check on her patients.

The Janitor waited for her to disappear around the corner before he went back to the supply closet, thinking about how for that short time they were sort of like a couple.


End file.
